


The Dragon's Rise

by NightRiser



Series: A Hymn of Stray and Blaze [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Medieval AU - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Dragons, Fighting, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Medieval Love Story, Minecraft Mobs - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Rogue Prince, Violence, sword fights, tyrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightRiser/pseuds/NightRiser
Summary: The Blade, King Techno has ruled the land for years after destroying most of the Dragons houses. No one dared to oppose him for fear of what he would do to their families and their homes.The prophecy foretold that the last remaining child of dragons would rise up and strike down the King one day in the future. While Techno thought he destroyed all the dragons he had left one behind. George Strayorn, the last of his house began to build an army across the sea to destroy Techno one and for all.With the help from the outcast prince Dream Hunt under and the red priest Sapnap, the three embark on a journey, encountering many friends and foes, to take back the throne, and achieve their revenge on the tyrant ruler and his allies...The only question is who will prevail in the battle for the realms?....
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: A Hymn of Stray and Blaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027006
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue One: Meard

**Author's Note:**

> So I just want to say I've had this medieval AU holed up since I've first written I'm Not Ready to Say Goodbye! It is inspired by the television show Game of Thrones and you'll notice some similar lore from the series. I've had these prologues for the story done for a while, and I really wanted to post them for you guys to enjoy getting into the spirit of the events that went down in the Dream SMP.
> 
> This story is not going to be updated before the other two I'm working on, but I hope this entices you enough to subscribe and look out for more updates on it. I'd appreciate the feedback!

**3 Years Before the Events of the Story:**

The grand kingdom of Hypiixeln stood tall over the land of the Endos. The king’s stadium remained in the outer ranks of the castle. Separate from the great city. The great sun beat down on the stone floors. There was sand on the outer reach. The game had gone on for hours now, the championship in honor of the king held once every summer solstice. The man who sat on the Iron Throne and ruled over Endos with an iron fist. The Blade of no mercy. The house of the boar took over Hypiixeln after destroying the ancient fire dragon kingdom over seventeen years ago and burning the newly arising ice dragons into nonexistence only two years ago around the same time. To celebrate the victory of the rightful ruler to the throne.

No one complained when Techno took the throne beside the Wilders who didn’t want leaders to begin with, the dragons were too mad to rule, too dangerous. Techno spoke out about the prophecy of the children of dragons taking the throne forever and bringing an era of death and destruction. The world believed him of course, taking refuge in his promised words of kindness and gifts to anyone under his loyalty. No one dared face him and his massive army. He himself struck down the kings and charged into battle with his soldiers. Who would ever see him as a terrible king? But the truth of the Blade himself was never revealed.

Now there he sat on his throne looking down on the tournament and watching men kill each other to earn his praise...his praise. There lies his power. The thing that kept him wanting more. He wanted wealth, power and above all glory. He wanted people to cheer his name going into battle, to ask for his help just so he could save them and gain their favor. He fed off of it. He was healthy and the most known man in the kingdom...but he wanted more. He did anything to get what he wanted...

He lied, he cheated, he stole, and he murdered.  _ Anything  _ to get to the throne.

He thought he was safe, free of all harm and would remain the king never threatened until his future son took the throne and kept his house intact with the powerful army he created. While he thought he was done with the battle...

The dragons were not finished with him.

* * *

"Presenting, Ser Thomas Cassell, Knight of the Syndicate, Commander of Lord Dianite’s army. Killer of Wilders. Slayer of the Lions." The announcer shouted from right beside the king. 

Taking it as his cue to step forward, Tom accepted his titles and waved at the applauding audience who cheered for him and shouted his name. He stepped in front of the king and bowed to show his respect to which Techno looked down upon him in approval.

Thomas rose and felt the utter joy and relief enter his body after making it this far. No one from his house had ever made it this far in the king’s championship. He could take the honor back to his house and finally get a night of well-deserved sleep. People would respect him now.

"And presenting..."

Tom was so caught up in his own fantasy of the reward that he barely heard the announcers' next words. He looked up at him, hearing the man once screaming titles grow silent. He leaned over to the man next to him and the two whispered before the robed figure opened his mouth to resume.

"Meard!"

Tom's eyebrows furrowed and he scoffed. "No titles? What is he a rogue swordsman?" He turned his head to see a figure enter the field, dressed quite nakedly for battle with bits of leather and lightweight metal which held a drastic difference compared to the knight’s steel plates. The tall man was dressed in a shredded green cape with a large hood draped over his head. He wore simple boots and leggings, his long coat stopping dust below his knees. His scabbard on one side of his belt with his pouch and smaller scabbard on the other side. One for a dagger and one for a sword. He was so unbelievably plain and at a disadvantage that Tom wondered how in the seven kingdoms had he managed to survive this long.

Once the two competitors were in line with each other and it was Meard's turn to bow, he only raised his hand from beneath his cloak. No one cheered for him like they had Tom. There were only murmurs in the crowd. The utter shock of how rude he was being was incomprehensible to the knight.

A young confident voice emerged from the hooded individual and his head rose to show off the black eye mask shrouding his face from visibility.

"Excuse me, my lord." He said to the announcer. "But I'm afraid you didn't finish my introduction? You forgot 'The Gods Chosen One'." His smile was cocky, and the announcer stared at the king in certain fear. Techno stared down at the small figure with a firm lip but refused to speak.

"Know your place!" Tom hissed angrily. "Bow before the king!" 

Meard frowned and looked around. "What king? I see no king." He said in a voice only Tom could hear. 

"BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

Thomas, already thrown into rage at his king being disrespected, felt a vein pop from his forehead and unsheathed his sword as he circled the masked man who followed suit. The chants from the crowd were loud and clear, traveling over the stadium. 

Meard stood a ways away from him, his steps soft, knees bent, and a hand on his hilt but not yet drawing his sword. Thomas could see he was vulnerable, cocky and the longer he refused to draw his weapon, the longer he stayed that way. Thomas charged and swung his long sword with two hands gripping the hilt ready for a clean cut over his sword arm. 

Meard ducked underneath and let the sword pass swiftly overhead. He stood up straight again and waited, unmoving. Thomas could see a glint in his eyes...the mischief. He swung again straight down and Meard sidestepped sending him slightly off balance. He chuckled. 

"Oh come now Thomas, at least try to touch me." He said with a smirk on his lips. 

Once again Thomas swung and once again Meard dodged to the side. Over and over again the process repeated when Thomas swung faster and faster as people cheered him on screaming and shouting.

**"KILL THE BASTARD THOMAS!" "BRING GLORY TO THE LIONS!"**

Thomas let out a mighty yell and swung around and swiped at his legs ready to hack him to pieces. However Meard leaped above the sword that struck the stone ground and used Thomas's low bent head to his advantage pulling out the hilt of his sword and ramming the butt end of it into his helmet causing it to fly off and hit the ground. Thomas staggered backwards in disbelief.

The crowd went silent and Meard stood there with his stupid grin. His sword was already back in its sheath. "If you keep swinging without thinking then you'll never hit me. Give up. Fight for your house some other time. I need this win." Thomas felt rage boil up inside of him and he unleashed blow after blow. Meard resumed to dodge until Tom swiveled on his feet to catch him off guard. 

The knight discontinued his swing and pushed down and around his body to fake out Meard who planned to sidestep one blow and ended up moving straight into the path of another. Thomas's eyes lit up with glee, imagining the sword stop when it hit bone, when the blood would wash over the blade and drip to the stony floor beneath them both and the satisfying sounds of his screams. 

A flash of light came quickly and faded as a resounding  _ CLANG  _ came from two swords finally meeting. Meard had finally drawn his weapon and just narrowly blocked the strike from hitting his face. He frowned and tilted his head pushing back against the other sword.

"Playing a bit dirty, aren't we?" Meard asked and Thomas pushed back with such might that forced Meard to put both hands on his sword to stand his ground. They were caught in a crossroads and they're faces came incredibly close.

"I don't plan on losing to an ignorant brat like yourself. I'll do what it takes." Thomas spat in his face and gritted his teeth. Meard only coughed and made a face of disgust.

"Your breath stinks of alcohol. Did you have a drink before entering the ring?" Meard provoked and wrinkled his nose.

"SILENCE!" Thomas shrieked and pulled back to slam his sword into Meard's who blocked easily.

"Just a drink for luck I assume?" Meard continued to poke and prod at the knight who was flushing red of embarrassment.

The swords clashed back and forth creating a brilliant sound over the growing cheers of people. Meard smacked away his sword before making a side slice. Thomas had just enough time to slink backward by a step and a mild wound appeared on his face. Blood ran down his cheeks from the small slit right underneath his eyes. 

The knight frowned and stared at his opponent.  _ He could have easily hit my eyes, possibly blinded me to take the killing blow, he’s no foreigner with a sword. He's just scathing me on purpose...cocky son of a bitch really wants me to yield.  _ This only furthered Tom's rage and he swung again, sweat rolling down his forehead. With his head exposed and the sun beating down on him, he felt open and exposed.

"You want to keep going? Or do you want to yield?" Meard asked through light pants. He was barely breaking a sweat but maybe it was because he wore lighter armor instead of Thomas.

"I will never yield. It would bring dishonour to my house." He argued back and Meard let out a heavy sigh and sheathed his sword making Thomas confused. "What are you doing?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Meard shifted his balance to a pose more fit for combat without a weapon. "I'm finishing this."

Thomas fought back laughter seeing victory was near in sight for him. "Throwing away your sword? You must be stupid." He scoffed letting his sword drop just a bit.

"I don't need a weapon to make you yield." Meard responded confidently. 

Thomas charged and swung again to fake out Meard as he did before but this time the man was ready. He grabbed him by the shoulder before his sword could swing and chop him in half and delivered a swift punch to his face.

Thomas stopped mid swing in surprise. Blood started to run out of his nose joining the warm blood that had run down his cheeks. Meard stepped back and watched his movements very carefully. He moved backwards and ducked when Thomas swung again before grabbing his wrist and stilling the movement enough to head butt him directly. A flash of white hot pain traveled through Thomas. They both stumbled and tried to regain themselves but Meard was faster.

"You're off balance my friend. Let me help you." He spoke up and before Thomas could regain himself, Meard slid behind him taking advantage of his slow body movement and stomping on the man’s back leg causing him to bend at the knee. He drew his dagger and held it to the man's throat gripping his head into a locked position.

"Yield!" He shouted for everyone to hear. The chanting had ceased, and Techno leaned forward in his chair interested in the scene about to unfold. Thomas looked at his king and saw disappointment. It only fueled him to grit his teeth and shake his head.

"Never." He said and elbowed his captor who let him go easily with no fight and moved away quickly. "You may be strong, but you've made it obvious you don't have the heart to kill!" He swung his sword towards the masked man’s throat who barely got out of the way when the blade nicked the side of his neck. and the sword cut into the fabric of his hood removing it completely to reveal the dirty blonde locks and freckled face...

"Y-your just a boy?!" Thomas asked in disbelief. Why did this teenager suddenly seem so familiar?

A fire of fury flickered in those jade green eyes and he unsheathed his sword taking a more serious and deadly stance. 

"Don't call me boy." He started angrily.

This time Meard was the first to slash, his strikes coming so quickly that all Thomas could do was block and try to spot the weapon through heavy sunlight. He saw those eyes dark with rage coming for him, ready to swallow him whole in its poised jaws if he got too close. 

His eyes widened in realization. While he estimated too quickly that the male was just merciful, he had refused over and over and even voiced his disappointment...he had been invoking the urge to kill every time he opened his mouth and got further away from the mercy he was given.

This time blows were sloppy. Even Meard could not dodge them all and ended up with scrapes, scratches, and slits all over his body. His torn green cloak was now poisoned with the stain of a brilliant red. His leather was cut into and his hands and knuckles were tired from holding the sword and putting so much power into his swings.

Thomas felt a chance of winning getting closer and closer until Meard ducked under his swing to scoop something up in his hand. Thomas tried to swing down but Meard threw something at his face.

The sand from the arena swirled in his vision and made him look away. In fruitless attempts to clear his eyes he felt a swift punch to his face, and then came another...and another. His muscles were on fire as he dropped his sword onto the stone ground and fell backwards and hit the ground heavily. 

When the sand finally cleared from his eyes, he opened them to see the boy crouched over top of him, trapping him in his green gaze. A dagger poised over his throat. Heavy breathing came from the both of them.

"Now look who’s playing the dirty tricks..." Thomas said and coughed harshly, feeling that his ribs were probably busted from the heavy blows Meard delivered in their fight. However, the boy above him was no longer in a joking mood. His face was completely serious as he hissed into his face, practically spitting on the knight.

"Fucking yield." 

Thomas gulped dryly and shook his head. "I will never yield." He said.

"SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE!" Meard shouted. His eyes only held sympathy mixed with anger. "I did not come to kill you. I came to kill someone much greater." His knuckles were white as he squeezed the gold hilted dagger tightly.

The knight looked at the sun one more time. "You fight with some honor...but you should fight for survival...your mercy will be your undoing." Thomas said coldly. 

Meard's eyes flickered for a brief second. "May the Gods lead you to the light." He whispered and brought up the dagger ready to drive it down into his throat.

* * *

**"ENOUGH!"**

The voice crashed over the arena bringing Meard to a halt right as the blade grazed the man’s throat. 

"Ser Thomas Cassell's blood shall not be spilled today! The king commands it!" The announcer shouted. Meard sat still as if in a debate with whether he should listen or not before standing and reaching out his hand to his fallen enemy to help him. Thomas accepted it shakened by the experience.

"Meard is the champion of this year’s summer solstice tournament! As a reward you gain land, wealth and supplies needed to help your kingdom for a continuous year! A fair trade for a good show and a brilliant outcome!"

Meard chuckled and wiped the blood dripping from his mouth. "You mean a whole year’ worth of supplies you used to feed to the rats?" He shook his head and looked up the council seated with the king. "No I have a request for my reward."

The council shifted uncomfortable in their seats as Thomas was taken away to retrieve medical service. They were all wondering why the boy had looked so familiar...why did he strike such a fearsome resemblance to someone in their minds.

"I wish to fight you." He said and pointed at King Techno. His stance is already set and ready. It was silent for a moment before the crowd burst out in laughter. Even Techno had to laugh.

"I do not fight people with no title and no birthright." The king's voice boomed. "I would never face a rogue in my own kingdom and call it an even match." He chortled and everyone looked down on Meard standing in the center silently. The laughter would have reached the far edges of the kingdom.

Meard frowned and paused. "No title? No birthright?" He questioned and then shrugged. "Alright fine." He ignored the crowds hooting and untied the mask hiding his eyes from their view. Once he let the black mask fall from his face people started to gasp. They recognized the jade eyes immediately. The wild look written on his face.

"I am Dream Hunt, First of his Name, Prince of House Hunt of Manan, Son of Lord Jon Hunt, The Green Wolf, The Masked Hunter of the North.” He said to the shocked audience with his arms raised. “And now…” He turned back to look at Techno. 

“…The Champion of the Kings Summer Solstice Tournament.”

The King was surprised for only a moment before laughing again causing Dream’s shoulders to sink by just a bit and the fire died quickly.

“Jon Hunt’s firstborn son? Your only seventeen years of age and have never seen the field of battle outside the comforts of your father’s kingdom. You do not have the stomach to kill, you’ve never had the taste of man’s blood on your sword.” He leaned forward in his throne and sneered. “You are nothing but a boy playing a part.”

While most of the crowd remained silent with growing discomfort, there were some chuckles in the audience causing Dream to turn to them angrily. He could see his chances slipping away. So he faced the Blade again and raised his chin.

“And you're nothing but a thief, a murderer, and a liar. You have executed countless innocents just because they cannot pay your unruly taxes or grant your every command. You sit upon your throne and look down on everyone else because they are the dust beneath your feet. You don’t care about your subjects. You only love the way they look at you…in fear.” He said hatefully glaring up at the man.

The king's hand Lord Phil stood from beside Techno and stepped in front of the king. “Enough! Guards! Seize him!”

As the kingsguard approached Dream from all sides with their swords drawn, the crowd started to go wild with chatter and defiance. Some people being reminded of the loved ones that they lost when Techno arrived at the throne started to cause a commotion with the young prince.

However, Dream wasn’t done with his message. “You forget when you executed my sister along with people you deemed traitors. All because she spoke the truth about you!” He shouted and the guards came even closer. “At least I have mercy, you have cut down everyone in your path with no remorse and for that you are a worthless king!”

“GUARDS!” The hand shouted.

“And I’ll kill you one day!” Dream threatened feeling the men grab him by the arms and yank him backwards. The King’s brow furrowed angrily.

“TAKE HIM AWAY!” Phil shouted once more, and the two guards pulled Dream away from them all.

“YOU’RE A FUCKING PIG!” Dream screamed and spit on the dirt below the king, finally provoking him to stand up at the disrespect. The entire place was in a riot as people threw items at the guards holding Dream and the King himself.

Dream tried to struggle against them and screamed curses at the King who was being led away. However, their eyes met one last time and Techno smiled causing Dream to narrow his eyebrows and stop yelling.

“I did kill your sister,  _ prince.  _ Your father and mother agreed with me and that’s why our kingdoms were still in alliance. Too bad that you had to ruin it!... But take comfort in knowing that you will join her very soon.” Techno said sinisterly before turning his back on the teen.

Dream wanted him to look back. He wanted him to feel his guilt and pain but instead the King had ignored him. He screamed and pushed against the guards seeing the rotten fruit the citizens were given crash amongst the arena. He kicked his legs in the air and growled in their faces.

Using all his force he pushed the man holding him backwards watching him take a fall and drew his sword, elbowing the other guy next to him in the head so he crumpled to the ground.

He spun around ready to fight the groups of knights that awaited him only to feel someone ram their hilt of the sword into the side of the head.

Dream’s vision blurred and he stumbled backwards feeling himself start to slip into unconsciousness. However, the knight that hit him decided he wanted to hear one more cry of pain before Dream passed out so he punched him in the gut for good measure before grabbing the back of his cloak and slamming him into the ground kicking him repeatedly in the side..

Dream doubled over and coughed as he lost air from his lungs much more rapidly. A small drop of blood dribbled down his chin and he could feel the pain in his head grow. His eyes rolled up in his head and the last thing he heard was…

“Traitorous scum.”

* * *

Cold.

That was the first thing Dream felt when he woke up. The first feeling of cold air washing over his skin. Then there was warmth. But not the good kind…

“Fuck…” He muttered and sat up feeling the dried warm blood down the side of his face. He held his eye and the white-hot pain came back. His back fell against the rocky walls and he folded his hands in his lap hearing the chains rattle on his wrists. His cloak was gone along with his weapons and they had let him bleed till it dried to his skin.

There were two guards standing in front of the cold damp cell and Dream stared at them through the weak torchlight.

“How long have I been out?” He asked out loud, every word out of his mouth causing pain.

“A day.” The man on the right said harshly and Dream rolled his eyes.

“And nobody thought to wake me up?” He said jokingly. But none of them laughed.

“What if I need to take a piss?” Dream questioned and the man kicked a bucket sitting at the edge of the cell towards the boy. Dream wrinkled his nose. “Never mind I’ll hold it.”

It was silent in the cell for a while and Dream looked around boredly. He pulled at the chain holding him and stood up sloppily. He waltzed up to the cell door and wrapped his hands around the bars so his head could peek through.

“So how much do I need to pay for you to let me out?” He asked sweetly, giving them a smile. “Do you like money or…something else?” He asked and the man slapped the cell with his arm causing Dream to fall back with a wheeze of laughter as the guards stared at each other.

“You don’t even act like a prince. You act like a fucking wilders bitch.” The one of the left spoke up with a look of disgust while Dream wiped away the tears from laughter.

“It’s a good thing I don’t exactly enjoy being a prince.” He said and straightened up. “Wilders seem like they have a lot more fun.”

“Yeah and that’s why they’re beyond the wall. They wanted to be free men and they were cast out to the side. They wouldn’t obey their true king and they got the wicked winter and the strays for it. All the Evokers, Vindicators and Pillagers…Good riddance.” The guard said angrily, spitting on the floor.

Dream sighed. “Only because they’re King was a horrible shitbag ready to slaughter them and all their families.” He said with his tone dripping in venom.

“If you don’t shut your mouth, then we’ll remove your tongue.” The guards turned to face the cell and watched the young teen inside beaten and bruised.

“Yeah and then we’ll beat you till you can’t stand.” The other said with a wicked laugh.

Dream watched a darkened figure approach from behind them, a smirk growing on his face.

“I’m sorry my friends, but I’m leaving this cell whether you like it or not. When the King hears how you failed to hold a seventeen year old boy…well…the way you go is not decided by me, but either way you’ll be dead before…ah damn I’m afraid I can’t tell time down here…could someone tell me what time of day it is?” He asked in a smug voice.

“You fucking assh-“ One guard started before the figure appeared behind them.

“It’s midday my lord.” The young voice beneath the red hood said and lifted a club above his head just as the guards turned around.

Dream smirked. “Then you’ll be dead before nightfall.” He said.

The figure swung down on the guard to the left and swept to the side to hit the other man on the right directly in the head, knocking them both out cold.

The prince smiled brightly and laughed. “I knew you’d find me!” He said.

The man took off his red hood to reveal the young face and short cut brown hair and dark eyes. He returned the smile.

“You think I’d leave you to die my lord, after being with you for years?” He asked.

“I would never doubt you Sapnap, but sometimes you get caught way too easily.” Dream chuckled.

After retrieving the keys from the guards, Sapnap unlocked the cell door and went inside to unlock his chains. Almost immediately Dream collapsed into his friend, wrapping his arms around him in a hug.

They shared the embrace for a while before Sapnap pulled away holding his shoulders and holding up his cheek to look at Dream’s battered face.

“You sure made a scene.” He said teasingly. “You scared me when you decided to be a cocky bastard.”

Dream knocked his hand away and rolled his eyes. “I survived though.” The two shared a bit of laughter before it went quiet and a sad look crossed Dream’s eyes.

“Did my family…” He started off and Sapnap’s joyful eyes died.

“I sent them my instructions…they announced that they cast you aside and accepted your execution.” He said softly. “They think you're coming home…and I wish you would do that. They just want to keep you safe.”

Dream shook his head. “I can’t go home Sapnap, they’ll look for me there. As long as my parents have announced they want nothing to do with me, they’ll be safe and can keep their alliance.” He said but his voice broke slightly.

“But we could hide there in the underground, you’ll be safe from the King and his council there.” Sapnap said in a determined voice.

“I need to buy myself time. If that means I’m wanted from now on as Dream, then so be it…do you have my stuff?” He asked.

Sapnap pulled away his red wool cape revealing the belt with his weapons and supplies wrapped in his green cape and mask. “Of course and the horses are packed and waiting outside the kingdom for us.” He said. “I’ll block the underground tunnels as we leave.”

He handed Dream his belt who started to wrap it around his waist as Sapnap swung the cloak around the prince’s neck. They stared at each other for a second and Sapnap sighed.

“What?” Dream asked quietly tilting his head. “Sap what is it?”

Sapnap shook his head. “I don’t know how you expect to gather an army to take on the king.”

Dream smiled. “I don’t just need to find an army…I need to find someone who is worthy of being King. Someone that I can serve without the fear of seeing my friends being slaughtered. The boy from the prophecy. The dragon.” He said. “Besides…I really do want to meet the Wilders. They had their home taken from the Blade…maybe they’ll be willing to at least destroy the threat.”

Sapnap scoffed. “The last remaining child of dragons was lost after the King burned his home two years past. It’ll take more time to track him down. And how do you expect to convince the Wilders...With one of your impressive speeches?” He asked sarcastically.

“Uh yeah of course.” Dream said. “I’d like to see if I can take on a few Wilders as well. Nothing can knock me down.”

Suddenly his legs began to wobble from exhaustion, and he collapsed into his friend tiredly who chuckled.

“Except maybe a lack of a good night's sleep. Come now, let's leave.” He said allowing Dream to put his arm around him and help him out. He grabbed a torch from the wall to keep them in the light leaving the collapsed bodies behind them.

“How do you expect to keep your cover?” Sapnap asked as they moved further into the dungeons towards the tunnel entrance where Sapnap had snuck in.

Dream’s face was slick with sweat as he stared at his friend and then slowly looked at his mask.

“Guess you’ll have to call me Meard from now on, sorry friend.” He said apologetically and Sapnap smiled.

“Anything to keep you alive my lord.” He responded fondly and the two made their way into the darkness only guided by the light of the torch.

Their story had finally begun while across the land, the dragon was forming his own.


	2. Prologue Two: A Dragon is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second and final prologue for a while! I hope you enjoy and stick around for more when the full story gets released! Keep in mind I may make some changes when the final copy gets released!
> 
> Definitely some violence in this chapter folks so if you can't stomach...don't read.

**5 Years Before the Events of the Story:**

_ I am a dragon.  _ The boy first thought to himself as he stared out the window at the barren look surrounding the castle.

The walls were made of stone and they rose high above the fields and hills the structure sat upon. Everything was cold in the North. The grass was practically frozen and rough. It wasn’t soft to lay in, nor pleasant to look at. Everything looked the same to George…the only color he could really see with much vibrancy was the beautiful blues of his house’s colors.

The prince had just turned eighteen and all his life he had stayed behind the castle walls. When the Blazen dragon family of fire died years ago being wiped out by the one King and his armies, the other dragon kingdom separated and dispersed themselves so the King couldn’t find them. The Strayorn dragons were of ice but sadly when they ran to aid the Blazen’s, most of the dragons were wiped out or disappeared.

Only some of the Strayorn House made it back while the Blazen were wiped from existence. It was mostly the children that survived since they were holed up in a smaller city far in the North, hidden and changed. The only thing the King wanted was to kill the dragon child of the prophecy and fortunately he failed.

Now the prince sat in his room in the House Lemonia, the small drab bedroom was empty and dry of life. He found it boring compared to how his old kingdom looked. Even his tunic and garments were plain and colorless to him.

_ I am a dragon.  _ He thought again and stared at the knitted rug on the floor in the center of the stone bedroom. He approached quietly and knelt down in front of it, running his fingers over the soft woven lines of blue and grey. His fingertips ran to the edge of the stitching and he reached out, pulling back the etched patterns to look down at the secret wooden trapdoor hidden beneath.

He grasped the heavy thick handle and pulled back with a bit of strain on his thin arms. In the box beneath were three dragon eggs. One was a brilliant soft sky blue, while the other was a darker richer blue, one his mother called purple and the last one…was a mucky green gray. A hideous display in his eyes but when his mother called it red, he became frustrated he wasn’t allowed to see that beauty.

His hands reached out and stroked the stone like eggs, the shells feeling like rough scales. He felt life every time he reached out to touch them…a calling of sorts. His mother Aloy Strayorn made it perfectly clear that while two of these eggs were from the ice, one was from the blazing hot fire. The last of its kind. Only the prince believed they could ever hatch again.

He was so caught up in staring at their beauty and wishing he could see them more that he jumped when a knock sounded at his door.

“Young lord?” The voice called out. The prince closed the trapdoor and dropped the rug back into its same position before sitting on top of it just as his bodyguard came through the door.

“Ser Callahan, how many times have I told you to wait before entering my chambers?” He asked with his eyes closed and his body position mimicking one of prayer.

“Forgive me young lord…but your mother and father wish to speak to you. They told me it was urgent.” The mousy brown-haired individual claimed.

The prince frowned and stood. “They said nothing more?” He questioned.

Callahan shook his head. “Nothing more, only that you should hurry to the courtyard.” He said and they exchanged a nod. Just as the prince crossed paths with him, Callahan reached out and grabbed his arm.

“You really should keep the dragon eggs sealed away George.” He murmured to him in the quiet voice he always had.

George froze and pulled his arm away with a smile. “I was only looking, don’t worry. But you always said they were nothing more than stone when I know they are alive. So why in all of Endos would I listen to you?” He pointed out with venom dripping from his lips. “I’ll have you know they’re the only real color I can see. I’ll cherish them as I please.” He admitted and Callahan looked away with the feeling of guilt. It was not surprising the two didn’t exactly get along.

George stared at him a second longer before walking steadily out of the room and through the corridors. The tapestries hung on the wall were ordinary and boring…the whole castle was mundane. He passed by a few knights who watched him go by with smirks on their faces. George sent them a glare but all they did was laugh.

His face flushed and he looked away puffing up his cheeks. They all thought he was weak, small and helpless…a child. He wanted them to see how strong he really was. But of course, no one acknowledged someone for their sharp wit, only for how fast they could swing the sword. The world was cruel, and George hated how it never sat in his favor.

It was unfair, all of it was unfair.  _ Why am I the only one who is not allowed to leave without somebody by my side? Why can’t I train and fight? …Why am I a hostage of my own home? _ He thought to himself and straightened his back, puffing his chest out.

He had tried to leave the kingdom many times before on his own. Every attempt was foiled by Callahan who would pick him up, sling him over his shoulder and carry him back inside while he kicked and shouted. Then he would be scolded, over and over again he would be scolded, and he was sick of it.

_ I am not a child.  _ He knew that much for sure. He stopped seeing a massive mirror at the edge of the hall, its circular frame being a hideous shade of yellow. He stared at his own reflection and hated what stared back at him. He touched the braids in his dark hair and his own wide eyes. Pursing his lips and walking away he continued his way to the courtyard.

When he finally arrived, he stared at the blue waters from the fountains and the millions of flowers. He walked down the stone path looking around the shrubbery to try and spot his mother and father.

He turned the corner and spotted the couple sitting together on one of the marble benches near the crossroads of the gardens. His mother was in a long gray satin gown, her sleeves hung low to the ground and her hair was twisted back in braids similar to George’s. His father was on her right side holding her hands, his short-cropped hair and beard were noticeable from a distance. His own gray and yellow clothing were very elegant.

The closer George got to them, the more he could see. He could see their hands intertwined together and they leaned into one another speaking worriedly.

He crossed his arms and tucked his chin down, approaching slowly, every step growing heavier the closer he got.

“…I don’t want to be the one to say it to him.” He heard his father say as he neared them, and his mother caught his eyes.

“Mother…Father…” He said softly and stood in front of them. In response they stood as well and smiled at him. His father’s hand went to his shoulder while his mothers remained in front of her and folded.

“George!” His mother exclaimed with a rushed and anxious smile. “We have wonderful news!”

“Wonderful news for you, terrible news for me.” He muttered rudely and his father narrowed his eyes.

“Watch your tone. This is good news indeed.” His father, Gelid erased the anger and replaced it with a smile.

“You are to be married to Princess Lia of House Lemonia.” His mother’s eyes were one of excitement. George’s was one of shock. He felt like all the walls inside were crashing down around him. He wasn’t sure if he was hearing her correctly. Years went by where he wasn’t betrothed because they were keeping themselves a secret. He never wanted to be married…it wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy the idea of marriage…it was just…

“What?” He asked, his ears beginning to ring. He could barely hear their muffled voices. He started to breathe heavily, and he felt his mother reach for him. He pulled away from her staring at the ground. His heart was beating abnormally fast.

“Once you marry her our house will be joined with theirs officially and we can solidify our refuge here.” His father said sharply.

“But I don’t want to marry her!” He said argumentatively, shocking both of his parents into silence. He watched them exchange looks with each other.

“I’m afraid you don’t have a choice my dear.” His mother whispered and reached out to lift his chin up. “You must marry her to keep our people safe.” She tried to make him smile.

“I won’t!” He cried out and knocked his mothers’ hand away, eyes wild. Others in the courtyard stared at them. He watched his mother pull her hand back with a hurt look on her face.

“George…” she said softly.

“Stop causing a scene!” His father hissed and grabbed him by the wrist. “And apologize to your mother.” George tried to pull his arm away from him, but his father’s grip was like stone. No matter how hard he tugged, he could not free himself.

“Let go.” He whispered.

“You may be a dragon like your mother, but I am the King and your new father. You will do as I say.” His father muttered angrily.

“Gelid let it be.” His mother said wrapping her arm around his, but George’s supposed father couldn’t just let him go.

“You are to marry this princess and do it for the good of House Strayorn and I won’t hear another damn word about it!” He said with his voice rising.

George leaned forward close to his father, rage burning in his eyes. “If you aren’t a dragon then you aren’t my blood. call you father because you married my mother, nothing more. You are a man with no castle, no wealth, and no army. That does not make you a king. The only thing you have to offer our protectors is me.” He growled in reply. “I will never marry her, I’ll run away.”

“Callahan will bring you back. We certainly pay him enough.” His father replied.

“With what? You have nothing left! It’s been years and our time here is running short along with your gold.” George retaliated. His father’s look changed, and he squeezed George’s wrist who gasped as flickering pain traveled up his arm. “Father, you're hurting me.” He said quietly.

“We may have sold the last of our horses and supplies…but there are a few more things we could sell for the most money we’ve ever had.” His father said, his voice no longer exactly smug but more sympathetic. “Or three things we can sell.”

“GELID!” His mother cried out with shock in her eyes.

George was taken aback. His eyes shifted from rage to wide and surprised as the message clicked. “Y-your going to sell my dragons?” He whispered breathlessly. His fathers grip loosened but George was too frozen to pull away.

“We both know they’ll never hatch. But people will still pay a good price for them.” His father said and actually looked sad for his son. “We need the money George…I’m sorry but the eggs are our last chance.”

George’s eyes narrowed in disbelief. This was the first time his father had ever tried a stunt like this. While the prince knew it was out of desperation since they were running out of time, he also knew this would ruin him and his happiness forever. That was something he couldn’t lose.

“But they are my children!” He shouted and his father and mother both took shocked looks.

“Your children?” His father said. “You’ve gone mad like your ancestors. They are nothing but colored rocks for you to look at! It shouldn’t be such a loss if you're blind of the color in the world in the first place.”

George felt like his heart was being ripped apart. His father was never this cruel…what had happened? His eyes started to well with tears.

“I hate you.” He managed to force out in a breathy voice, tears dripping down his cheeks and he ripped his hand away and ran from his parents wiping away the growing tears.

He didn’t see his father collapse in defeat back on the bench watching him go sadly and say. “I told you it didn’t want to say it.” His wife sat beside him and kissed his cheek.

“I know you don’t want to hurt him.” She said softly. “In time he’ll understand it was for the best.” Gelid could barely look at Aloy.

“I think of him as my son and he’s a dragon.” He said softly in a dying voice. “He has enough enemies on his own. He shouldn’t have to worry about his father being one.” He said and dropped his head in his hands while his wife comforted him.

* * *

George stormed into his room, throwing open the door with a furious slam before swinging it shut with equal ferocity. He looked around with wild eyes for something to throw. His gaze landed on the books on his shelf.

He picked up the books and threw them across the room with an angry cry. His yells of rage and the sound of crashing echoed around the hallway outside. He tugged his braids out and the two long tendrils of hair that rivaled his shorter hair fell over his shoulders. He growled and shoved open his window screaming into the daylight.

Once his throat was tired and he could no longer scream he collapsed to his knees on the floor and hugged his sides sobbing to no end. His head hurt and his face was red, his hair a wild mess. He dug his fingers into his ribs wanting to tear himself apart.

_ They’re going to take away my dragons…they’re going to force me to marry someone I will never love…they’re going to make me live here in the dark forever.  _ He thought to himself and let out another cry of agony.

The kingdom listened to the horrible crying of the prince just wishing it would stop. When the princess’s handmaiden entered the room, it was silenced immediately.

George felt soft hands in his hair, and he looked up to see his only real friend in front of him. She curtseyed and smiled at him kindly. “Hello young lord.” She knelt in front of him. “Do you need someone to talk to?”

George stared at her, not surprised by her kindness. “Lady Nikita. Why would you want to talk to me?” He asked through sniffles.

Niki reached out and touched the long wisps of hair on either side of his head and stroked in gently. “Because you seem sad of course...and you're my friend. Please call me Niki young lord, nothing more.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to his desk chair. “Come on. I’ll fix you right up and you can talk to me while I do so.”

She had completely ignored the large mess George had created and sat him down at the vanity, running a comb through the long hair that ran down behind his ears. She hummed a light tune and George wiped his eyes to be rid of the tears. At first it was peaceful silence while the maid braided his hair over his head.

“My father wants me to get married.” He murmured. “But I think I’m better off alone.” He looked at her in the mirror to see her eyes were unmoving from his hair. He used that as an excuse to continue. “I mean no offense, but I don’t have any interest in marrying a woman and having…” He cleared his throat. “…doing that…” He gulped and shook his head.

He saw her staring at him and pulling some of his hair back around into more braids. “If I may be so bold my lord…” She started talking. “Maybe it isn’t that you want to be alone, but your lack of fondness towards women that affects your decision?” She asked.

George narrowed his eyes. “That isn’t true. I hold no ill will towards women in the slightest. They can be powerful. My mother was and I know many wh- “

“Forgive me my lord, but that isn’t what I mean.” She cut him off and he shut his mouth confused. He shook his head and smiled. “Call me George, Niki. We are friends, remember? Besides, I’d rather not be addressed as a prince right now.” He added the last part in a mutter. “Anyway, what do you mean?”

Niki stopped fixing his hair and looked at him. “What if you don’t like women at all…” She started. “And you prefer…others.” George startled in surprise.

“I can’t be- “he started softly.

“George you watch the knights practicing from above and not to mention you’ve been a peeping tom towards Ser Lawrence when he has no shirt.” She said with a smirk and George flushed.

“That’s not…I’m not…” He sputtered with a red face. “Niki if anybody heard of that…”

“Calm yourself George…I won’t tell anyone. I promise.” She said and held out her hand to him. “Shake on it?” George immediately grabbed her hand and shook it making her laugh. She finished his hair and rested her hands on his shoulders leaning down into his ear.

“You’ll find a handsome man one day.” She whispered.

“Not if I’m married to a princess.” He said softly as if he was somewhat internally expecting it.

“Well not all Kings are loyal to their Queens…as bad as it sounds in your case it's true.” She said softly. George raised his eyebrows.

“I may be some things but I’m not disloyal.” He said. “Nothing could bring me to betray my family and my name.” Niki stared for a second before nodding her head in support.

“I’m proud to be your friend George.” She said and hugged him from behind. It comforted him.

“And I’m thankful to be yours Niki.” He said to the young handmaiden accepting her hug. The rest of the night was spent cleaning up his room. George felt a little better by the end of the night about the marriage. However, the churning feeling of sadness and rage still sat in his stomach whenever he looked at the rug where the dragons were hidden.

_ I will never let them take you. They cannot make me. _

* * *

Now in the Grand hall the kingdoms lords and ladies were having supper together and were throwing a party out of it after the announcement of George and Lia’s planned marriage. The place was loud, and George had purposefully sat away from his betrothed and near Niki and Callahan.

Of course, Lia was disappointed George was away from her and sitting with her handmaiden of all people, but she continued to talk with her close friends in the corner.

They were having a nice celebration. Callahan had surprisingly laid off on his duties and let George and Niki steal some summer wine to drink. It was surprisingly relaxing and the three were getting along.

His parents watched from the corner holding their tongue in order to give George the time he needed after their tense conversation that afternoon. They were not about to destroy their son’s happiness again while it lasted.

The torchlight around the chamber and the chandelier above them lit up their smiling celebratory faces. Everyone was in complete euphoria and the laughter and cheers echoed throughout the room.

Things were happy…until the ground shook beneath their feet.

The torches flickered and dimmed. People let out gasps of shock and terror as the entire stone kingdom rattled, bits of stone and dust falling from the ceiling.

George stood up quickly and looked around the room, the chandelier above him swinging in large sweeping circles above them. People screaming and losing control over themselves, running for the exits.

“SILENCE!” Lord Gelid cried out and a wave of stillness crashed over the room. “The woman and children should head for the tombs while the soldiers guard the front gate and outer walls. The lords should follow- “

“My Lord!” A voice yelled out from the crowd. “They have Blaze powder. They’re firing large amounts of boulders covered in potion towards the castle! They’re going to set the place on fire!”

Panicked voices arose again, and George felt himself being shoved out of the way by ramming elbows and shoulders. He fell backwards, people trampled right over him as his father shouted over their yelling. He couldn’t gather himself from his position when people were moving too fast for his eyes and body to keep up.

“Make for the tunnels through the mountain pass! The soldiers will lead the woman and children out. Those of you that can fight, follow me. We need to clear out the floors and get as many out before this kingdom burns.” Gelid shouted in a futile attempt to spread the message to the straggled crowd.

A large  **BOOM** shook the grand hall drastically and George saw Niki take a tumble into the large table. He saw Princess Lia being held by some of her other handmaidens and soldiers being led out of the stone archway.

He sat up, his body numb from being tripped over and practically stepped on. Hearing a sickening crack from above his head he looked up in shock. The chandelier was hanging at a steep angle, its spikes like long icicles ready to pierce his flesh before he could scream. He struggled to stand as the chandelier let out another loud crack and fell towards the young prince.

He stood only to feel another force ram into his back and knock him down right before the loud crash of glass and metal hit the ground. He groaned feeling the weight on his back and looked up seeing Callahan above him and the chandelier smashed on the stone floor where he was once standing, the fire from the candles flickering weakly.

The flames licked the sides of the wooden tables and spilt wine, slowly creating a hot blaze. George was transfixed by the wild madness of the light fire, its color dull and plain yet still intriguing him to watch the transparent bends of light.

“Get off you ass and on your feet!” Callahan said hurriedly. For the first time he was louder and more confident. George broke his gaze from the fire feeling gentle hands help him up. He brushed himself off and looked at Niki who was frantic with worry.

“Let’s get to the mountain pass.” Niki said looking between the both of them. She sighed in relief when they didn’t seem to disagree.

The three ran out of the chambers and into the halls just as the chamber exploded from behind them. Chunks of wood and stone rained down on the trio who covered their eyes mortified by the sight. A gaping hole in the wall stood and soldiers stormed inside drawing their steel weapons and cutting through any remaining people inside.

George stared in shock at one of the princess’s young handmaidens, a girl of only eleven having a sword being shoved through the base of her neck. Her screams were cut off sharply as blood flew from her mouth and bubbled up. She instantly died and he felt Niki grab his hand pulling him away.

“Don’t look!” She cried and dragged him along as Callahan drew his sword and moved quickly by their side around the bends of the wide halls. Screaming people seemed to be coming from all angles to be the first ones to escape. The ceilings broke destroying some of the baseline for the structure.

George ducked under falling beams. When they made it to the courtyard, the invaders were already there cutting off and killing some of the people. Great streaks of fire blazed across the darkened sky and crashed into one of the towers. The rare blaze fire catching on any surface it could touch.

Callahan had one hand on George’s back pushing him ahead. While they didn’t get along all the time, there was no time to argue in this dire situation. And though the knight always claimed he could take on anything…George could see the fear in his eyes.

One of the enemies let out a wild scream and charged the three. Callahan blocked his blow with his sword before pulling back and driving the sword into his chest. The man’s head shook with the sudden loss of momentum and he stared down at the dark red pouring from his chest when Callahan pulled his weapon out with some force.

He fell directly in front of George who continued to move. The fear of any of these things happening to him sped up his heart rate drastically. He didn’t want to watch his own blood drain from his body leaving him lifeless.

George watched another ball of fire crash into the wall and shatter a large piece of stone fall on a knight’s leg. The same knight that had laughed at him earlier that day was now a mess of screams of pain. He ignored Callahan and Niki’s calls for him and ran to his side staring at the tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to lift the massive chunk of rock from his body, but it was no use. He was not strong enough. The boy only screamed again and cried out his pleas for help.

George shielded his eyes as the rubble rained down in his face. He turned to Callahan and Niki on the side looking at him confused. “Help!” He cried out but they remained still.

“COME TO YOUR BLOODY FUCKING SENSES AND HELP ME!” He ordered in a scream. The two finally snapped upright in fear and rushed over to help. The three of them finally lifted off the rock and George allowed the knight to put his arm around his neck and together they stood.

Limping as they re-entered the western side of the castle, they were now moving at a much slower pace. Callahan was forced to fight any men that came in close range of them. The entrance to the mountain pass was right up ahead. Guards were blocking any of the enemies from coming too close.

Once they were close enough for the protectors to take the men off of them, Callahan took the weight of the knight from George and helped him to the pass. Niki was on his other side speaking words of kindness and comfort though she was stuck in pain.

George paused…having the feeling he had forgotten something. He spun around staring at the enemy’s clothes, a yellow and gray color. It was putrid to look at, but his attention was brought to the sigil of the boar on their armor. His eyes narrowed recognizing the mark of the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

“GEORGE!” Niki screamed causing Callahan to turn around. The invaders stared at the small boy with a wicked gleam in their eyes. George paled and took a step back. He felt a gloved hand rest on his shoulder and start to pull him back roughly.

He looked at Callahan and pulled away roughly. “My mother and father might still be inside!” He started.

“Or they could be waiting for us on the mountain!” Callahan argued.

“My dragons….” He said and Callahan stared at him with sympathy.

“They are just a bunch of stones my lord…forget them.” The knight said softly, and George breathed heavily, eyes flickering around. He could see Niki with the injured boy staring at him with worry. He smiled at Callahan.

“I can’t.” He whispered and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for serving me Ser Callahan. I will never forget it.” For the first time the knight had shown some emotion and looked down at George.

He pulled a dagger from his side and knelt in front of him. “Fight till the end my prince.” He said. George stared at the beautiful weapon and smiled tightly nodding. He gently grasped the hilt and pushed the blade into his belt loop.

Niki had let the knight lean against the wall and ran to George, squeezing him in a hug. Tears hanging from her eyes. “Don’t go George!” She said. He squeezed her back and smiled wistfully.

“You seem sad…please don’t cry Lady Niki.” He whispered and stepped away from her and looked at Callahan. “Make sure she gets out safely please.”

Callahan bowed. “Of course, my prince.” He said and pulled the screaming handmaiden away from the prince who waved to her, a sad smile on his face.

As soon as they disappeared into the entranceway, George spun on his heels and slunk past the battle using them explosions as a distraction. Once he was at a safe enough distance, he burst into a sprint back around the hall and up the massive staircase.

“THAT’S THE PRINCE! KILL HIM!” The enemies screamed. George came to the top of the stairs and peered over the side of the railing to see Princess Lia and her handmaidens cornered by swordsmen. He threw down stones and rubble to try and distract them. He screamed curses at them, anything to break their focus and buy time for her to escape.

The enemies stared directly at him and smiled. George’s heart leapt in his throat and he felt fear run through his veins, but he continued to glare at them. The princess looked up at him, tears in her eyes and a smile of relief forming on her lips. She was saved…she…George watched the blade swing.

The fair lady's head fell from her shoulders, her body crumpling to the side.

Her maiden’s bodies lying around her. Blood pooled around the rough cut of her neck. Her head rolled to the side and stared up at George, the same relieved smile on her face. A look that would haunt George in many nights to come.

He turned to keep running, his hands shaking from the gruesome sight. The castle was filled with blood curdling screams of terror and pain. Some rang out long, while others echoed before coming to a horrifying halt.

He gripped the dagger Callahan gave him and turned down the second-long corridor towards the direction of his chambers. At the end of the hall he could see the flames spreading down the hall. Some men were flailing their arms and trying to put themselves out. They’re agonizing screams echoed sending a chill up George’s spine.

He ran down the hall and grabbed the handle of his heavy oak door, ready to pull back before feeling another shiver travel down his back. Out of pure instinct he ducked feeling the breeze of the sword as it struck through the wood of his door. He turned to the man trying to pry his sword out.

Only for a second was he paralyzed in fear before he twisted the dagger around and drove it into the man’s stomach. He felt sick as the blade cut through the flesh and bone. The man above him choked in shock and reached for him. George squeezed his eyes shut feeling the warm liquid rush over his palms and run down his knuckles. He could hear the man let out a groan of pain before grabbing for the boy. George twisted the blade with some force, he could hear the grinding of bone and more blood escaped.

His knuckles were white when he let his shaking hands fall away from the weapon and watched the man whose eyes were wide in pain fall to the side.

George stared at the blood on his hands, an odd sense of power rushing through his veins but also…the unmistakable beat of fear. He breathed heavily and collapsed against his door. He tried to catch his breath and let his heart beat slow. He wiped his sweaty face with his arm, but the sudden arrival of stickiness made him regret it.

He could feel the blood on his cheek, smeared in almost a battle fashion over his eyes. He wanted to vomit at the smell that overtook him but he pulled himself together and reached out to put a firm grasp on the daggers hilt, giving a hard tug hearing the disturbing sound of it slipping out. He gagged and stood, blood dripping from the tip of his knife and pooling on the floor below.

He turned his back to the dead man and moved to open his door once more. However, when he listened closely, he could hear a commotion on the other side. He heaved open the door and his eyes widened when he saw what awaited him.

His mother sat atop his bed; all three dragon eggs clutched in her arms while his father was taking on two knights. He seemed to handle himself well, so he ran to his mother. The closer he got the more he noticed she was gripping her side.

“Mother?” He asked, trying to let his voice be heard over the explosions. When her eyes slowly moved to look at him, he knew something was wrong. Her breathing was shallow, her eyes empty and hollow of emotion.

His father finished off both of the men in a few more blows and turned around to look at his family.

“George! You should be escaping through the tunnels!” he said shocked. “Where is Callahan?”

George looked at him sadly. “I sent them ahead…Princess Lia was killed, most of the castle is now destroyed. I- “He paused and looked at the beaten man in front of him. While Gelid wasn’t exactly his father by blood, George always treated him as such. He was good to him after his real father passed. He was strong and kind. George respected his courage and had grown attached to him, eventually having the strength to call him father.

“I didn’t know if you and mum would’ve made it, so I came back to look…” He faded off realizing how untrue it was. His father understood and nodded his head.

“You came back for your children…as did we.” He said and George’s lip wobbled feeling the guilt at not just his lack of care for his parents…but that they understood and cared about him when he didn’t return the favor.

“I’m sorry.” He said to him. The explosions cracked the floor and rocks piled up in the hallways, cracks dancing across the walls in a jagged form, loose pebbles raining down.

George turned back to his mother. Her brilliant blue eyes were holding out the eggs to her son. Her breathing was ragged and getting softer now. He touched her cheek and tilted his head, the small sense of being a boy came back to him as he sat on the bed beside her amidst the chaos accepting his fate with his family.

His father sensed it as well and sat down holding his wife and boy with him. The flames from the hallway started to enter the room slowly but surely. The heat made George sweat profusely.

His heavy breathing was all he could hear in his ears at all and he squeezed them shut in fear of what was to come next. Then he felt it…a graceful touch to his cheek.

He opened his mouth and looked at his mother holding him with a weak smile. She opened her mouth to finally speak.

“You are my life.” She said with a croak. “My beautiful son. The best I could ask for.” She whispered.

He felt his fathers arm wrap around him, and he looked up. “And you were the son I always wanted.” He said and tickled his arms lightly. “No matter how stubborn you may be.” They both laughed through teary eyes and half mustered breaths.

The flames spread around the sides of the bed and George pulled his legs away as the heat got dangerously close.

He held the dragon eggs he had taken from his mother in his arms and smiled at them both. “I love you both.” He added in a shaky voice. He watched his mother smile before the light faded from her eyes. He looked away no longer perturbed by the deaths he had once witnessed.

His father had been holding her hand throughout death finally letting the tears slip out as he watched his true love leave them both in an instant. George closed his eyes and waited. He could feel his clothes start to singe and smell the burning material in the air.

He looked at his father to see him try and hold it together as the fire traveled up his pant leg. However, the pain must have been too strong because he started to scream and dance. The fire burned his clothes and melted the skin from his bones. George forced himself to look away.

He climbed over the bed to the opposite corner of the room avoiding the burning figure of his father. He held his dragon eggs close to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut bracing for unimaginable pain…but nothing came…

The red dragon egg cracked…

…and the castle came crumbling down…

* * *

“It’s burned.” Callahan broke the silence. “House Lemonia is gone…The King and Queen of Lemonia didn’t get out, neither did the princesses…or the last of the Strayorn family.” He said sadly and bowed his head in respect.

The remaining people that managed to get out and escape from the kingdom were less than half of what they originally had. The mountain passage had led them out to the windy beaches after walking for a while in the darkness.

Niki was seated beside him on one of the many large rocks bordering the shore. The strong sea breeze blowing back her light hair in the darkness of the moonlight. The smoke from the kingdom’s fate was seen over the hill. Black billowing plumes reached for the glittering stars in the night sky.

The young girl was crying into her hands. The entire crowd held their heads down in a silent bow in respect for those they lost. The injured knight from before looked up with sunken eyes.

“How are we supposed to live?” He asked. “Everything we’ve fought for is gone…Most of our supplies are gone besides what we had stored in the Mountain pass…and we have no one to lead us.”

Callahan exchanged a look with Niki, “I don’t know what will happen next. We’ll have to look at what allies we have left.” He said looking around at the worried gaze of the people huddled up on the beaches for warmth.

Most people were injured or exhausted. The cause seemed truly hopeless. They had no kingdom and if it were the King who had attacked them…they would have no alliances. They were truly lost to the sea and earth. The houses were gone. Callahan began to open his mouth but then…he stopped when a sound echoed around the beach.

A horrifying screech traveled from the mountain pass they had just left. It was no human scream. It was from an animal…a beast of sorts. All heads turned to the darkened tunnels. Another ear-splitting screech traveled towards them. Closer than before.

Callahan drew his sword and so did some of the other knights that had survived. Eyes were wide with horror as they wondered what on earth followed them through the tunnels.

A figure approached through the darkness and stepped out onto the beach, bare backed, bare legged, completely naked. His dark hair held in long wisps blowing in the night air. His body was covered in ash and blood. His eyes twinkled in the dark.

“My lord?” Callahan lowered his blade from the monotone figure.

“George?” Niki asked cautiously and raised from her seated position.

George made no face of emotion towards them. A scaly claw appeared over his back and raised itself up. The creature spread its leathery wings and held up its long red neck. In George’s arm lowered in front of his stomach was another beast, one of dark purple and black…and the last clung to his arm, a soft shade of ice blue.

The men were in shock at the creatures that were on the boy’s shoulders. The beings the world thought had been destroyed.

Callahan smiled as George stepped up straight and tall above his people. The reptilians stared at the people with keen interest but didn’t move from their guardians arms.

“BEHOLD!” Callahan shouted gesturing to the boy, speaking the loudest he had ever spoken. “KING GEORGE STRAYORN, THE LAST OF THE STRAYORN’S, THE UNBURNT, AND THE FATHER OF DRAGONS!”

George held up his ashen chin high. The dragon perched on his shoulder let out another screech sending chills through the people who kneeled before him.

He looked at them satisfied. Even the knight he had saved now bended the knee to him. Everyone who underestimated him. He held himself strong despite his lack of cover.

“They took everything from me.” He spoke in a dry voice. “And now I am going to take it back. I will gather an army; I will do what I have to. I will not let this kingdom, not my mother, my father or all of House Lemonia die in vain.”

The people kept their heads bent and George felt a new sense of pride course through his body.

“But I can’t do it alone. With my dragons we will take back the seven kingdoms and the birthright that was meant for us from the beginning!” He said with a firm gaze. His eyes wandered the crowd. “Who will fight with me?”

At first it was silent before one by one, men and women stood slowly and raised their heads and hands. A new determination unfolding within them. The inspiration from the words of their new king gave them hope. They cheered loud for him.

George smiled at Niki and Callahan who stood by his side, both noticing the sad and tired look in his eyes but neither saying a word to take away from the moment.

With that all three dragons leaned over their fathers shoulder and let out one last triumphant call, to voice the inner thoughts of the King himself.

_ I am going to kill the King…like the old prophecy said… _

_ I…am a dragon _


End file.
